What is Freedom?
by demonoftheblackflames
Summary: Just a short one shot....What happens when life goes all wrong for Vergil?


DBF: Here's another one shot that I wrote a while back and decided to upload! Enjoy! This one shot is based on Nick Lachey's song "on your own"

**WHAT IS FREEDOM?**

_You live with a halo round your head  
This time you're leaving  
This place where the walls are painted red  
Freedom is what you need_

Dante looked at Vergil with sad eyes. Vergil grabbed Yamato and put the sword in its sheath. Vergil looked at Dante coldly.

"We may be twins...but you have no idea the hell that i've gone through in there...I'm not going back..."

Tears welled up in Dante's eyes.

"But you can't leave...You just can't..." Dante fell to his knees and grasped Vergil's coat.

"Let me go"

"No...I love you brother...I won't let you go...Not without me..."

"Tch, Love is for the weak" Vergil said as he yanked away from his younger brother. "It's freedom I need Dante, Freedom, I don't have that here..." Vergil walked out. Dante reached for the door as it slammed shut. He shook as he got up. He walked over to a wall and punched it so hard that blood dripped from his knuckles.

"DAMMIT!!!!"

**FLASHBACK**

A nurse peeked into the room. Vergil was huddled up in the corner sobbing. The nurse opened the door.

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asked concerned. Vergil just looked up at her with tears streaming down his face.

"Does it LOOK like I'm gonna be okay?!" He snapped. The nurse sighed.

"Look, We're just doing this for your own good."

"HOW the HELL is this for MY own GOOD?!"

The nurse closed her eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath. After a few moments she let it out.

"You'll see" she said as she closed the door. Vergil flicked her off.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Vergil walked at a normal pace. He looked back to see if Dante was following him. He let out a sigh of relief when he didn't see his younger brother.

"I'm not going back there...No one can make me..."

A half hour into the walk Vergil saw a "DO NOT ENTER" sign.

"Perfect..." He said as he tresspassed. He sat on a pile of rubble.

A few moments later a couple policeman patrolling the area spotted him. They stopped the car and got out.

"SIR!" One of them said. "You shouldn't be here"

"Piss off" Vergil said coldly.

"Oh you wanna be that way do you?" the other officer said. The first policeman came up from behind Vergil and forced him to stand up. Vergil spun around and punched the policeman in the stomach. The other policeman rushed over. Vergil took out Yamato and cut off the policemans arm before he could touch him.

"Holy..." the policeman took out his gun and started shooting. Vergil blocked the bullets. Once the other policeman got done doubling over in pain he ran up to Vergil, caught him off gaurd and slapped the sword out of his hand. Just then Vergil got pierced with a few bullets in the chest and legs. He cried out in pain. The policeman barely had to wrestle with Vergil to put the handcuffs on.

"No...Please...Just leave me here..." Vergil pleaded. Both policeman looked at him puzzled.

"Why?" they asked at the same time.

"I-I can't go back there...Just...Just please...Leave me be..."

"Well...I suppose you aren't really a threat...Okay, I'll let you go on the condition that you leave this place"

Vergil agreed and the policeman took the handcuffs off of him. Vergil could barely walk with his wounds. But he did the best he did the best he could.

_But if the world should ever fall apart around you  
And if you're lost and barely breathing I will find you  
And carry you back home  
I won't forsake the only love i've ever known  
When you're out there on your own_

**A FEW HOURS LATER:**

Dante could no longer take it. He ran outside and started looked for his older brother.

"Vergil! VERGIL! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"

Just then a group of punks approached him

"Hey! Are you by chance looking for a dumbass about this tall, with hair the same color as yours, wearing a blue jacket?" The leader asked. Dante gasped.

"You've seen my brother!?"

The leader pointed in a direction.

"He's over there...I wouldn't call him your brother any more though!"

The group laughed as they walked away. Dante glared at them. As soon as they were out of view he ran in the direction he was told. He soon saw a bloody mess come into view. Dante grew wide eyed.

"VERGIL!" He cried as he kneeled next to him. "What have they done to you?"

"Dan...te...You fool...Why did you...come after...me..."

"Why?! Because you're my brother and I love you that's why!" Dante said in one breath. He carefully picked up his older brother.

"Leave me...You foolish boy..."

Dante just ignored Vergil and carried him back home.

_Dark clouds, they surround you in the sky  
Rain falls when you're sleeping  
When you're past the point of no return  
I will take away the hurt_

After Dante had cleaned up Vergil's wounds he laid him on his bed.

"You should get some rest" Dante said.

"Rest. I don't need rest."

"Yes. You do."

Vergil sat up quickly and winced.

"Well okay, maybe a quick nap, but not because you told me to!" Vergil said as he laid down. He closed his eyes and in a matter of moments he was dead asleep. Dante looked outside the window. Dark cloud were forming in the sky.

**HALF HOUR LATER:**

Dante looked at Vergil who was shaking tremendously in his sleep.

**FLASHBACK**

It was cold in the cell. Vergil hit his head on the steel bench for the sixth time.

"LET ME OUT!! I DID NOTHING WRONG!!" He screamed as he banged on the bars.

"SHUT UP!" The policeman yelled as she banged the bars back. Tears welled up in Vergil's eyes. He had done nothing wrong. He had been framed. Framed by a group of thugs. The policeman saw him and went inside the cell. She was a very brutal one. She beat him a few times with her nightstick.

"NO ONE GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO CRY!!!! YOU MURDERED SEVERAL PEOPLE AND NOW YOU'RE PAYING THE PRICE!!!!" she left.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Dante calmly stroked his brother's arm. Vergil relaxed a little. He woke up momentarily.

"Bad dream?" Dante asked.

"What?"

"You were shaking."

"...Oh...It's nothing..." Vergil said as he walked away. Dante sighed. Dante looked up at the sky.

"Mom, Dad...Why did you have to leave us...It just isn't fair..." he too walked out of the room.

_And I will wait however long it takes  
Till you realize what you have been searching for  
Was right here all along_

"Dante?"

"Yes?"

"If freedom isn't out there...Then...Where is it?"

Dante hugged his brother.

"Right here...It's right here..." Dante whispered.

Vergil smiled and hugged his brother back.

"So it is...So it is..."

DBF: Well I hope that you enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
